


Staying Late

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Bleeding, Bruises, Mugging, Only from the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has to stay late one night, leaving Ray to go home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Late

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mugging mentioned and bruises and bloody nose!!

Ray wasn’t answering his phone. For whatever reason, that bothered Michael to no end.

Ray had finished his work and had been ready to go home, but Michael had to stay to edit a Rage Quit he had been putting off all day. Now he was paying for his procrastinating, and had to stay late to finish it. Ray was going to stay and wait for him, but Michael told him to get home. Ray was practically falling asleep in his chair, so he urged him to leave. Ray had to walk home if Michael was going to stay, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before.

So he had left, and Michael was alone in an empty office. He managed to finish his editing about half an hour after Ray left, and called him to tell him he was heading home. He found it strange the other didn’t answer his phone.

So he tried again, then again when Ray still didn’t answer. His stomach started to twist and worry washed over him like a wave.

Michael left the office quickly, barely remembering to lock up. He ran to his car, thoughts of ‘what if’s going through his head. He was pretty sure he was speeding to get home, to make sure Ray was alright.

He drove past a figure limping down the sidewalk, and didn’t think much of it as he drove past. That is, until his headlights illuminated a purple hoodie that Michael immediately recognized.

He slowed down the car, parking on the side of the road and getting out of the car. He just had to check, to make sure if that was Ray or not-

The person up ahead stopped and watched Michael as he approached. Even from a distance, Michael could make out Ray’s face under the purple hood. But something was wrong.

“Michael?” Ray called out, and Michael started to sprint. His voice was hoarse, and unsure and cautious just not like Ray at all.

Michael ran up to him grabbed him by the shoulders. He stared in shock at Ray’s face. He had a split lip, a bruising eye and his nose had a line of blood still dripping down it. Ray smiled then, grotesque with his injuries, and pulled Michael close as he hugged him.

“Oh my god, Ray, what happened?” Michael asked, patting the others back gently.

“Muggers,” Ray nearly whispered into his shoulder, and Michael noticed his shoulders start to shake.

“Shh, we’ll get you home, alright?” Michael began, stepping back from the hug and wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’m gonna fucking kill them.”

“They’re gone, Michael,” Ray said, and Michael noticed his eyes were red. “They took my phone and ran.”

“I don’t give a shit about your phone,” Michael replied. “You’re bruised and beaten. I’ll do the same to them.”

“I just want to go home,” Ray said quietly.

Michael kissed his forehead gently. “I’m taking you home.”

The next day Michael called Geoff to tell him what happened and that both of them won’t be at work that day. Geoff understood, but sounded in disbelief at what happened to Ray. He’d relay the incident to the others as well.

Ray had other injuries besides his face as well. There were bruises littered up his side and his legs. One leg had been beaten on immensely, mostly because Ray used it to defend himself. Michael once again had that burning desire to go out and do the same to guys who hurt Ray, but Ray talked him down. Instead, they both cuddled on the couch and played games.

Around six, Michael was deciding what to have for dinner. They were at cross roads on just ordering food or cooking; it was answered for them when there was a knock on the door.

On the other side, was the other four guys in the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin was in the middle, carrying two large boxes of pizza, while the others stood around and greeted him.

“How’s Ray?” Geoff asked first, stepping into the small apartment that probably wasn’t meant to fit six people.

“Bruised,” Michael replied quietly. “He’s in the living room. Come on.”

Ray smiled at the others when they came in, but frowned when they all stopped and took in his injuries with wide eyes. Michael cleared his throat and took one of the pizza boxes.

“Looks like we have some guests, Ray,” Michael said cheerfully, and that snapped the others out of their stupor.

Ray smiled again. “Yeah. I wasn’t expecting you guys to come.”

“We wanted to make sure you’re okay!” Gavin sat down next to Ray. “I can’t be Vav without X-Ray!”

Ray laughed. “I guess so.”

The others sat around and they talked and joked and ate pizza and played games. Michael watched Ray all night, holding his hand and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek when the others weren’t looking. Ray was smiling and laughing, and Michael could only see that as recovery. The bruises will heal and so will Ray. 

But one thing will always stay the same. He sure as  _hell_  wasn’t letting Ray walk home alone again.


End file.
